opaque silver
by lapisqueen1
Summary: when minnia's new group partner stellete goes haywire in class and rushes to the gardens minnia goes to see what's wrong. but then stellette takes minnia to her homeland, the lands of berk.
1. travelers

**Hello everyone! This is one of my first fanfictions stories that has ever been linked with how to train your dragon, so if you enjoy such a fandom, please read, and review what you think!**

I sat quietly at my desk as i jotted down every word that ms wellbin spoke with slight effort and amazingly strong will. I needed to get at least a B on this biology test or I would lose my only chance of freedom, i would lose my ds. I kept writing until she finally stopped speaking. She walked to the white board calmly and grabbed a marker, then quickly started to write as fluent as william shakespeare himself.

"Alright class, today i will give you an assignment on microbiology. I expect no excuses as to why it isn't finished." she said

I honestly questioned her authority sometimes, i mean, some people are going to get sick or have a dentist appointment, so why give them a bad grade for medical reasons?

"Since there are twenty-four of you in here, you will be in groups of two." she grabbed one of her jade green markers and started writing names on the board. Mark was with jake; susan was with lucas; michelle was with carter, poor thing. After looking through the names being stuck together i finally found my name at the very bottom of the board. I was with- wait, what? No.

This was a mistake, this had to be a mistake. I could already see my grade dropping down from a concrete-solid A, to a wimpy-cardboard D.

I shivered as I felt myself die on the inside. I was partners with stellette mcbrine, the most unworthy student to even step foot near a classroom. I could smell the horrid stench of her ignorance as she sat across the room, almost half-asleep in her undignified curtain of an imagination.

"You have until next thursday to finish this project, you may start working now until the remainder of the period is over." she squawked as she walked to her desk to do teacher related things.

I didn't want to go near her, i knew what horrible things she was capable of, procrastination, time wasting, and worst of all, being a nuisance. But I had no other choice;

I sat down next to her;

I opened my textbook and stuck my nose inside, pretending i needed to remember something from a chapter a few pages back, which i didn't.

I watched stellette as she moved her arms into her desk and grabbed something. I thought it was a textbook of some sort, but it turns out, it was just some dumb book with a peculiar symbol on the cover.

Fine;

If she was going to make me do all the work, then i was willing to do so.

I quickly grabbed my notebook from the back of the desk and started jotting down 1st draft ideas for the essay on microbiology.

As i went to finish my sentence, i noticed from the back of my eye that stellette wasn't even reading the book she was holding.

Something was off;

I went to open my mouth to ask her what she was doing, but nothing but wind seemed to blow out.

She caught me staring and gestured her hand towards me as if she was expecting me to give her something.

"Did you want something?" i asked her

"I thought you were going to say something." she replied calmly

"Well i don't expect to speak to you unless you actually plan to work on what's important." i said

She had a stillful frown on her face for a moment, then it turned into a face slightly filled with fury.

"This is more important to me than anything." she replied coldly

I couldn't believe what i had just heard.

Education was EVERYTHING.

Your future, your college, even your DEATH depended on your school reputation on education.

I had lost it;

" why do you not care about yourself, i mean, do you honestly LIKE being this way?!" i asked in anger.

" what do you mean by that?" she shot back

"What i mean is why do you like being so ignorant!" i yelled in a whisper

" i am not ignorant!" then something changed about her, specifically her eyes.

They turned from green as grass to as silver as the moon, along with slits for pupils. I just sat there, examining her eyes. Then she blinked and realized what i had seen.

She stared in worry, then her eyes looked to the door then she quickly ran out of the classroom without a warning to anyone.

Knowing that she would be in trouble, i realized i needed her for the project.

I ran after her as she quickly headed towards the school gardens. I found it strange, but it didn't matter, all i needed was her signature.

She rushed up the oak tree, acting as if i was a threat.

I stood by the oak tree, looking up along the branches to see if i could find her. I couldn't find her, not a single trace.

I called for her.

"Stellette, hello? This is crazy!" i pointed out.

" you run out of the classroom and run into a tree? What's the point of doing such a thing?" i asked

She jumped out of the tree, one hand pointing to my face.

"If only you knew what i'm capable of, minnia" she whispered harshly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

She put her hand down and just stared, as if she had removed a curse from me.

" i don't think you should have the right to know"

"I believe i do, since you just ran out of the blue for no reason"

" i did have a reason"

"Then tell me"

"Why should i?"

" because i said so, now listen to me."

She stared at me very coldly, i said something that triggered her, whatever i said, would make her fire.

"Sometimes there are things that people shouldn't know." she said, then continued

" do you believe in mythology of any kind?" she asked me

"Why would i? Mythology is just a heart warmer for those who lack intelligence." i replied with my arms crossed. I had enough with this game of hide and seek

"What if i told you a certain type of mythology isn't fiction?" she sat on a small cobblestone bench.

"Really? Like as if hmm, dragons were real?" i asked sarcastically.

I wasn't expecting the answer i was about to receive.

"Well, yes."

I was so confused.

"Are you mentally sane, or did you hit your head on a branch on your way down." i asked with a tiny snort

"Yes, and i mean what i said sincerely." she replied with confidence.

I laughed;

I fell on the grass and laughed until i ran out of air. Then i stood up and realized she was serious.

"What proof do you have that dragons are real?" i questioned her.

She grabbed my hand fiercely.

I was startled by her grip

"Hold on tight" she commanded with a smirk

"Where are we-"

I wasn't able to continue because all of a sudden we weren't in the garden anymore.

We were in the air above the ocean.

Falling.

I screamed.

As we got closer and closer i screamed louder and louder.

Then all of a sudden her grip left me and i hear a loud roar

The creature was huge!

A flying creature that looked as if it came from a castle.

It was covered in shining silver armor with a horn upon its forehead, along with green eyes.

It was a dragon.

It swooped me onto its back and flew me to a nearby mountain top. I was so scared and confused. Why the heck was this dragon taking me to the mountain? And where the heck was stellette.

Then we landed in the edge of the mountain and if sat down in relief.

Then i realized the dragon was right next to me.

"OK THIS IS CRAZY!" i screamed

" where have you taken me dragon?" i demanded an answer

Then the dragon changed into stellette

No i wasn't dreaming;

I was wide awake;

"Hi minnia." she welcomed me as if it was a normal monday afternoon in the spring, and let me tell you, IT WASN"T.

I was so lost.

"B-but,b-b-but…."

"Are you ok minnia?"

"Where am i!? Where did you take me?! ANSWER ME!"

She laughed a little, then said,

"Welcome to berk."

 **Alright thank you so much pls review bye!**


	2. Campfire

**Hello again everyone! Sadly, not that many people have seen my story, but hopefully that changes sooner or later. but even if there is no one to read, I will keep writing and truly succeed!**

I stared at stellette in complete confusion. How the heck did she even bring me here?! And how did she just change from a girl into a huge menacing beast?!

" ok mcbrine spill it!" I demanded

"Spill what?" she asked as if i had no reason to say anything.

"Are you kidding me!? What the heck is this place!? How did we get here!? What are you!?" I screamed in frustration.

"Ok ok i get it, you're confused. But are you willing to let me tell you now-without the screaming?" she asked patiently

I calmed myself; if i wanted to know how this happened i needed to follow her instructions.

"Ok, i'm ready to listen." I answered calmly.

"Ok, this way." she moved her hand, informing me to follow her, so i followed her into the dark, shallow cave of many darknesses. I stood there wondering if she would have some kind of light source in this place. And luckily farther down the cave, was a nice warm crackling fire two feet away from my cold soul, warming me with care.

"Take a seat by the fire." she offered.

"Thank you." I replied.

We both sat on separate piles of leaves, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than sitting on rugged rocks.

"Ok, to your first question, this land is known as berk. To your second question, we traveled here through time, and thirdly, i'm a dravian." she replied

"Your a what?" I remarked.

"A dravian; dravians are shapeshifters that can change into a dragon and a human, nothing else." she responded.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs to keep myself focused. It was hard to even understand any of this stuff, i mean, how would you react to suddenly falling in a whole new atmosphere?

"So- are you the only one here?" I asked

"Oh, no! There are more dravians here, but we have been limited to about 5 as the highest population count." she started to lose her strong smile and it became weak.

"Why are there so little left?" i wondered out loud.

"It started whe-" something interrupted her sentence.

It was another loud menacing roar, sounding about ten yards away.

"What was that?" i was shaking in my own boots with terror.

"Stay quiet." she whispered.

I started to grow worry on the inside and out. I knew that it was a dragon roar, but i didn't know one thing about dragons! This roar sounded very different from stellete's dragon cry, it sounded much deeper and more bombastic.

Then i saw a bright blue fluorescent glow come from the beginning of the cave, i started to feel silent tears of fear roll down my pale cheeks. But the glow of blue started to fade away, and i was relieved. Then i turned to stellette.

"What kind of dragon was that?" I asked

"That was a flightmare." she responded.

"What's a flightmare?" I repeated

"Flightmares are huge dragons that come with an extraordinary light blue glow, they are a very rare dragon species, and usually come out during the night." she informed me.

I looked to the outside of the cave, the moon was huge and hanging in the dark night sky.

"But it's only been what, ten minutes?" i asked in confusion.

"Time is different here in berk, i guess you'll have to get used to it." was she kidding?

I mean, sure the place was pretty breathtaking, but was she really expecting me to stay here when I could be at home playing my ds right now?

"Are you saying that i won't be able to go back to my home?" I was shaking in worry.

"Well, time will tell minnia." she replied softly.

"What does that mean? I asked in frustration.

Another roar came nearby, i was worried it would be the flightmare again, but i was wrong.

"Dinner time." stellette said quietly with a smirk.

She informed me to go with her by the mountain side and changed into her- monster form.

"Ok, your going to have to get on my back and hold on tight." she instructed.

"Where are we going?"

She wouldn't answer and started taunting me by starting leaning towards the edge of the mountain side.

I panicked and quickly jumped on her back, making her bounce with sudden shock.

"Are you ready?" she asked

"I-i guess so." I replied nervously.

Then she took off with incredible speed, looking back at the mountain, it seemed about two- three miles away. I felt the cool, refreshing with blow through my short, rose pink hair.

"So where are we going again?" I yelled through the cries of the wind.

"To the hunting grounds." she replied loudly.

As she soared through the air, i saw a island far down below us, covered with forests and mountains alike, only they seemed- bigger than what you would see in my world.

She looked down and gave a huge dive to the island, i was screaming with tears of wind flying of my face, i looked down and thought we were going to crash. But then with sudden effort, stellette landed swiftly on top of a small boulder.

"We're here." she breathed.

I slowly slid off her back, my hair sticking in every direction. Who knew that a dragon ride could give you such hair!

Stellette changed back into human form and strolled towards me.

"You reading to meet them?" she asked

I was confused, who was she talking about?"

"Excuse me-"

" STELLY!" a mysterious voice roared.

Then a huge light yellow dragon with two long horns among its head and colorful designs on its wings came running towards us. Because of its massive size, i squeaked and ran behind the rock that we landed on.

I looked over the rock with both eyes as I saw the dragon turn i to a human and jump into stellette's arms.

"Oh, hello lorneah." she breathed silently.

I walked cautiously towards the two dravians, not sure if this mysterious one was capable of hugging me to death.

"Who is this?" i asked with a sliver of a smile on my face.

"Oh, minnia, this is lorneah, lorneah this is minnia." she introduced us.

"Hi!" she squeezed me with a hug tha would of put a boa constrictor to shame, which made me gag to lack of air.

"Oh boy," i whispered under my breath.

This was going to be a long stay.

 **Alright thank you everyone who is supporting me on this! If you would please review and if you have any questions, pm me! Have a great day!**


	3. explore

**Hi guys! Back again with another chapter! So if you are a fan of this story and think it's good, please tell your fellow fanfic friends! They might enjoy it as much as you do!**

She kept squeezing me until she finally heard me gagging for oxygen. She let go and stepped back to give me some space.

"Sorry, sometimes i get too excited." she gave me a huge gleaming grin.

"Um, its- ok." i wobbled on my feet, feeling dizzy from the hug of death.

"Stelly, we got the good stuff today!" lorneah waved her hands in the air dramatically.

"What did you guys catch while I was gone?" stellette asked.

What were they talking about? Hopefully it wasn't more crazy children with superhuman strength.

"We got a lot of stuff, like eight baskets of salmon, two barrels of cod, oh! And three crates of mackerel!" oh, so they were talking about fish! And that sounded like a lot of it.

"Good! Now we have a surplus of fish for the rest! Do we have anymore dragon nip though?" she asked as if filling in reports.

"We only have two pouches left stelly, should we get some more later today?" lorneah replied.

"Maybe when the sun is high, I think I saw a wild flightmare by my cave." stellette informed her.

"Oh no. that was just max!" lorneah screeched.

"Uh, who's max?" I asked with caution.

The roar of a flightmare answered my question.

The huge, light creature came from the highest skies and soared down, landing gracefully on the beach, then turned into a girl with short, crimson black hair, and and a leather top with light blue hawk feathers coming out of the shoulders. She came towards us and stared at me, her eyes scrolling on me.

"Who's this chica?" she asked deeply.

"Max, this is minnia, i brought her here from the other side." stellette informed.

"Oh, city girl, eh? It's ok, you be like us in about two weeks time." she glared at me with a smirk.

I walked towards stellette, the only real person I felt safe with here.

"Alright guys, we should show her around the island, but first, we need to eat." stellette said.

I wasn't for sure if we were eating the fish raw or cooked, either way I would find out soon enough. She took us to a huge, towering rock that looked down us in its massive size. Then she strolled to the entrance and knocked on the rock with a strange toon. Then a tiny sliver of rock suddenly slid to the side to show the dark blue eyes hiding behind.

"Password please." the voice mumbled.

"Cobblestone" stellette quickly spat out.

The rock suddenly opened out of nowhere, making a doorway for us to pass through. We walked inside for us to find many dragons, cages, and barrels.

"What is this place?" i wondered out loud.

"This is our main base, it's where we keep our food, dragons, weapons, ect." stellette said

"Ok- but, why do you have so many dragons?" I asked

"They help us in battle." stellette responded.

She walked us past the dragons and to the left to take us into a room with a table, stools, and a huge homemade oven.( **no it's not electric, it's one of those ovens with actual fire inside**.)

"Let me guess, kitchen?" I guessed.

"You got it pal!" lorneah laughed as she hive fived me without myself knowing.

"Now where is he?" I heard stellette whisper.

Then came a loud crash by the oven, causing each one of us to look in the direction of the sound. The boy stood up, awkwardly smiling at the mess he had made.

"Uh, sorry- i was having a fight with the pans again, hard to get to the ladles when the pots are on top." he joked.

"Nice joke calem!" she ran over and gave him a hug. And somehow survived it;

"Wait, did you guys find a dravian?" calem asked. I was starting to get tired of being introduced multiple times.

"This is our new friend minnia! She's just a human, cal." lorneah remarked with enthusiasm.

"Why would you bring a human here stellette?" calem asked again.

"She's going to learn how to train, ride, and befriend dragons." wait- i was going to what?

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly?" i wondered out loud again.

"Yes, you're going to become a rider." she said.

Then lorneah, max, and calem gave stellette a confused yet surprised stare.

"Stellette are you crazy!?" calem yelled

"There hasn't been a rider in over 200 years!" lorneah screeched.

I was so lost in this conversation. Riders? 200 years? What the heck was going on?

"Uh, guys, anyone willing to let me know anything about the history of riders, and why I might become one." I asked.

They all looked at each other, then looked back at me.

"Follow me." max ordered.

I followed max beyond the kitchen and stopped at a small, black hole in the ground.

"You go first." max said.

"Wait, you mean through the hole?" I wondered

"No, minnia, inside of my mouth- yes through the hole!" she yelled.

I quickly crawled through the hole, hoping to succeed in max's orders. As I got deeper into the hole, the light and the size of the hole grew, in went from hole, to tunnel, to cave. And boy was it beautiful on the inside.

There were candles hanging above us from the ceiling,being held by strings of wire. And as I walked around in awe, I noticed carvings that were drawn into the walls of the cave.

"What is this place?" i finally asked.

"This is the secret room we found when we first came here." max replied.

I walked to the wall and touched one of the carvings: six young children, looking around my age, on dragons!

"What do these carvings mean?" I wondered.

"These carving tell the story of the six riders, the only ones who believed that the dragon's heart was loving. They fought for them, cared for them, and even flew on them. But one day, as they were getting ready for a flight, a vicious and unknown creature rained upon their terrain, and demolished their home, dragons, and themselves." these carvings really did tell a story.

"There's more." max continued.

"According to these carvings, 200 years after this event, the creature would awaken from it's slumber and destroy anything that comes in it's path. But it has been said in these carvings, that one heart as pure as the blazing sun, would destroy this impeccable monster." i stood there, staring into the eyes of the carvings, finally realizing their true identity. But i also had questions now. Who was the one with the pure heart? And what would become of this creature?

"When is this event supposed to take place?" I asked with determination.

"Says here that it will be coming in about five months time." max answered.

"Where do you keep your weapons?" I asked.

"Down by the forest, why?" she remarked.

"I think we need to be prepared." i responded with a grin

 **Alright thank you everyone for reading! Plz review and goodbye!**


End file.
